To Hell and Back Again
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: Day 3 It was a cold evening. He could smell the mist in the air and feel the rush of his heart pumping blood faster and faster throughout his body. The wind blew at his face as if telling him to hurry up, and yet also to take his time. He was scared, but at the same time he was happy to be given this opportunity. (This is a dear friend on mine's story please review 3)


Prologue Kirkland Banker

To Break From Hell

Day 3

It was a cold evening. He could smell the mist in the air and feel the rush of his heart pumping blood faster and faster throughout his body. The wind blew at his face as if telling him to hurry up, and yet also to take his time. He was scared, but at the same time he was happy to be given this opportunity. Jack looked up, the opening in the sky was beginning to fade away and so was the fissure in the ground that would lead him to his father, the crack leading straight to hell. Jack had already made his decision; he took a deep breath and stepped off the edge of Hotel Purgatory's roof. The one hundred floors of Purgatory seemed to rush by him as he fell, but the fall itself seemed to last forever. Jack looked down and entered the fissure and the world around him faded to black. As the entrance closed up like a scar in the world he heard a voice, a Women's voice "Good luck my son"

Two Days Earlier

Day 1

"Hmm" Jacks father said as he stood outside the bedroom door, "Jack, wake up, it's time for breakfast." Jack, still in his bed, grumbled in response as he pulled the covers back over his head, leaving just the top of his light blonde hair sticking out. "Come on Jack, I want to go get a nice meal in our bellies before I go to work and drop you off to your krav-maga lessons. By the way, how are you doing in there?" Jack took a deep breath, got out of bed, and said "You know how I'm doing in that class, no one can take me down." Jack had been in krav-maga for three years now; he had been to several tournaments all over Ohio and always came out on top. "The best of the best huh?" asked his father, stepping into his room. "Yep" replied Jack. His father's name was Jason. A tall man with bright green eyes, he towered over Jack. His brown hair seemed to spike up all the time. It was obvious that Jack took after his five years deceased mother. He had her short but physically perfect body, her blonde hair, and her pale blue eyes that seemed to pierce the souls of the people he looked at. Jack missed her but no longer mourned her death, for she is in a better place. His father chuckled and said "Really now, so no one can beat you?" Jason went for a punch to Jacks face, which Jack deflected like child's play. Next his father gave a quick sweep to the legs in a fraction of a second that tripped Jack and made him tumble to the front door. His father then said, "Looks as if you could use some more practice in your footing." He grinned as he reached out for Jacks hand. Jack smiled as he took his father's hand, and they left the house

In the car now, they went to the local breakfast sandwich shop and picked up their favorite sandwiches, identical B.L.T.'s with cheese, jalapeño, and ranch dressing. His dad dropped him off at the studio, shouting "I'll swing by to pick you up in three hours!" Then he drove off. The sign on the building said "KRAV-MAGA! The BEST Defensive Practice." It was a small building, only two stories high, but quite large enough for a training studio. As Jack walked through the front door, he could hear the loud shouts that came from the mouths of multiple people. He took a few steps into the building and could already hear the simultaneous movements that everyone followed, and he could feel the heat from the room ahead. He put his garb on, entered the training room, and followed the movements along with everyone else. "Spar-time!" shouted the master of the dojo, Mr. James. Jack went to his friend Daniel, who had always pretended to be one of the worst fighters in the studio ever since he moved here two years ago. Daniel was a tall handsome boy, with a slim body, with hazel colored eyes, and brown medium cut hair, that always seemed to get in his eyes, but it didn't bother him. He didn't look too strong but he enjoyed hiding his prowess from the others, so he mostly kept to himself. He is also the son of Mr. James. "Hey Jack, you want to spar with me?" asked Daniel. "I'll spar with you when you decide to get serious." responded Jack in a low whisper so that no one else could hear him. Jack was one of the few people who had actually seen Daniel fight for real. His style was incredible. Daniel's skill with melee combat could truly rival Jacks. Ever since Daniel made his vow, to fight only when absolutely necessary, he preferred the more subtle approach of trying to talk his way out of everything, it got kind of annoying after a while, especially too Jack.

"Hey wimps!" yelled the new kid in the dojo as he walked toward Jack and Daniel. Joey had only been in the class for one month, and he had proven to be a nuisance to Jack. He stared at Jack, then at Daniel, and then said boisterously "Which one of you thinks you can go toe-to-toe with me?" Jack stared up with his cold piercing blue eyes straight into Joey's face and said in a low monotone voice "Ready to lose again?" "I underestimated you because of your size, this time it's going to be different." Joey replied with a hint of anger in his voice. Daniel, trying to sooth them both with his honeycombed words said "Must we really do this again Joey? I mean last time we did this you were beaten, and both of you were suspended from class for a whole week. Jack, is he really worth the effort?" Before Jack could respond, Joey threw a round house kick at Daniel. Jack quickly stepped in the way of Joeys kick and took the brunt of it. Jack went flying through the air and slammed into the wall. Pain went screaming throughout his body, but he shrugged it off. Joey charged at Jack to finish him with a stomp to his solar plexus, but Jack was already on his feet. He grabbed Joey's leg just before it reached the floor and threw him away from Daniel. Joey spiraled out of control, but landed miraculously on his feet. They stood just ten paces away from each other now. Then before they could go back at each other's throats, Mr. James grabbed them both by the scruff of their garbs and dragged them away.

Mr. James called both of their parents. Joey was sent to Mr. James office first, and was sent home with his parents. While Jack was waiting outside of the office for his turn, he worried about what his father will say. Jack expected another _"I'm very disappointed in you"_ speech_._ Mr. James was still inside his office, he'd been in there for an hour now. It had been a long time since Jack's father was called, but Jack had always been a patient boy, and so he waited. Finally, a half hour later, Mr. James came out and said "I'm sorry Jack, but your father has been in a car accident. He crashed on his way to the dojo, he's dead."

Day 2

Jack was given a ride home by his Sensei; nothing was said the entire drive. When they arrived at the house Mr. James said "I am sorry about your father, here's my card. Call me if you need me." He drove away and Jack stepped through the front door and walked straight to his parents' bedroom. He did nothing but lie on his father's bed and stare at the ceiling for hours, blaming himself for his father's death. He kept thinking "_If I'd just listened to Daniel and hadn't fought with Joey, my father would still be alive."_

Finally his need for rest overcame his guilt, there were tears running down his face, as he slept. _Screams entered his mind, the sound of death and agony mingled into one harmonious tune. The smell of ash, brimstone, and blood filled his nostril's as he staggered along, hanging on to the fleshy walls for balance. Then came one piercing wail that sounded vaguely familiar, Jack followed the sound of the echoing scream as best he could, for it seemed to come from every direction. As Jack turned a corner, he saw his father being dragged by a horse over caltrops laid on the ground. His father screamed in pain as he called out for his son, "JACK! JACK! JACK! HELP ME!" Jack ran towards Jason, but the faster he ran toward him, the farther away his father seemed. Then a bright light appeared above Jack and lifted him high up into the clouds taking him far away from this hellish nightmare and into a warm embracing world, as soon as he entered through what seemed to be clouds he felt as if he were protected from everything, nothing could harm him, but he felt as if he was being watched. Jack stood before huge golden doors inlayed with silver that seemed to reach endlessly upward into the sky. The beautiful sky with its ray's and hew's of glorious extravagant colors, words could not describe the wondrous sight Jack gazed upon right now. Then the doors opened out ward and a shapely figure walked slowly out the door. Her hair flowed as if it were the leaves of a tree, getting stroked by the wind on a fine autumn morning. Jack stared at her eyes, they were still the same even now, five years later, they had kept their soul piercing gaze. But they appeared to be somehow, warmer than before. _

"_Jack it's been a long time since we last spoke" said his mother. Jack attempted to respond, but he found himself speechless at the sight of his mother. "So your father's finally died, has he?" Jack didn't respond, he didn't know if he should be overjoyed at the sight of his mother or if he should be sad at the fact that his father is dead. His mother then said "What if I told you that you could save your father from his fate? Would you do it no matter what the cost? Even if it might cost you your very soul?"Jack stared his mother dead in the face and replied "Yes I'd do anything." His mothers eyes began to widen as she said to her son "Are you sure? If you agree to this now there is no going back?" Jack said nothing, but nodded in response. "You must go to Hotel Purgatory in New York City, Climb to the roof and speak to God. You have 24 hours, Do not fail this task or your father will be lost to you forever." Jack began to fade away from existence as his mother said "Good luck my son and God speed, I love you." Tears were falling from his eyes as he faded away._

Day 3

Jack woke in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down his cheeks. It was twelve o'clock midnight, Jack had slept for over sixteen hours. He sprung out of bed deciding not to waste any time, grabbing his phone and the card Mr. James had given him and left the house.

Jack could hardly believe that he had walked over 30 miles in 8 hours. Jack then remembered Mr. James saying to call if he needed any thing. Jack pulled out his phone and called his Sensei. The phone rang, and rang, and then he picked up "Hello James residence, Mr. James speaking." "Hey Sensei, I need your help." Said Jack into the phone.

It took Mr. James 20 minutes to get to Jack, he had brought Daniel. They'd been driving several hours before Mr. James asked "Where are we going again?" "Hotel Purgatory" said Jack in a very emotionless voice. Then Daniel sitting in the front seat, spoke up "And why are we going there, I know it's a nice Hotel and that the grand opening is today but do we really need to go there Jack?" Jack stared into Daniels eyes as if saying "_Keep your curiosity to yourself"_ Daniel got the message and responded with a glance that said _"Alright, but you're explaining everything when we get there."_ They continued to drive along; Jack felt that the rest of the trip was going to be very quiet.

They were finally there, it took 12 hours and 30 minutes of driving and a few gas station stops but they had gotten there by ten p.m. Jack knew he had to hurry. They had pulled up in front of Purgatory. Mr. James stopped the car and waited for Jack to step out, as Jack put his foot out the door Daniel woke up and said with a yawn "Not so fast, you still have to explain why we've driven you here." Mr. James intervened and said "Look, you two can go inside together, I'm going to go and tour around the area and try to find a place for us to stay the night." They both stepped out of the car when Mr. James said "You two be careful, and Daniel, keep, Jack, safe, ok." He looked into Daniels eyes to make sure he knew that keeping Jack safe was his top priority.

Mr. James drove off, Daniel and Jack walked up the steps to the front door of Hotel Purgatory, the building was huge, it was painted completely white and the red ribbon in front of the door had already been cut. Jack walked up to the front door as one of the guard's said "sorry paid reservations only" Jack looked him in the eye and in an aggravated tone said "I need to get in there" the guard flinched at Jacks stare. Then the other guard responded for his coworker "look kid we just told you no one can enter unless they have a reservation." Daniel then stepped up to the guard and said sweetly "I'm sorry sir it's just that, me and my brother snuck out of the Hotel to get away from are parents, and enjoy the other sights of New York City. We really need to get back inside before they notice that we've left, so please sir may we go back inside?" the guard stared at the two of them for a little while and then said "sure I remember seeing two kids come in here earlier that look like you, come on inside." He opened the door and Jack and Daniel stepped in.

The inside of the building was amazing compared to the outside. It was all a glossy white color and everything seemed to shine, there were gold elevator doors and amazing décor that was also white. They walked up to the golden elevator door, pushed the button, and then entered. Jack pushed the button that said "100" and the elevator began to creep slowly up to the top. Then Daniel stared at Jack and said "well, why are we here?" Jack looked at him, nodded, and replied "I've come to rescue my father from hell." Daniel looked at Jack as if he were crazy "Jack, your dad's dead, and I'm incredibly sorry about that but he's gone, and for you to say that your dad's in hell, you loved your father." Jack, very annoyed now, just looked straight at the elevator door and responded "that's why I've come here, if you don't like it then go home." The elevator stopped and Jack stepped out, Daniel followed closely behind him. They had to take the stairs the rest of the way. When Jack opened the door to the roof Daniel grabbed his shoulder and said "I'm getting you out of here; I knew coming to this place was a bad idea." Jack then took Daniel and threw him over his shoulder; Daniel flew ten feet away and landed on his feet as if nothing had just happened. He then said to Jack, with eyes that showed true care "look I know you're sad, but your father is gone, now stop this, and let's go home." "NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS, NOW STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Daniels eyes turned serious he stood up straight and then got in to a basic combat stance and said "don't make me force you to stop" Jack got in to a low fighting position and said "you're not stopping me Daniel." Daniel was like a blur he attempted an upper cut to the jaw but Jack side stepped out of the way and countered with a sweep to the legs but Daniel back flipped and averted the attack. Jack charged at Daniel with the speed of a cheetah and went for a punch to his solar plexus, but Daniel redirected his punch and threw Jack in a spiral back towards the door that led to the elevator. Daniel ran towards Jack who was still in the air and jumped, he reached for the scruff of Jacks shirt but he was too slow, Jack grabbed his arm and threw him into the roofs concrete surface. Daniel was out cold, Jack walked to the middle of the building and began to pray. Then as Jack finished he heard a loud powerful voice that brought him to his knees, it boomed within his own mind not sounding like man or women. _**"Jack, I know why you've come and what you have come to ask. I will allow you entrance to hell but know this, that if you fail you and you father will be trapped forever. If you succeed you will be hunted by hell's army of demons. Now make your choice knowing the consequences of either success or failure."**_ The voice faded from his mind and a bright light began to shine upon him from an opening in the sky, an earth quake shook the ground beneath Jacks feet and then a rip in the earth itself began to form. Jack stepped towards the edge of the roof and looked down, the fissure was already beginning to close up. Jack took a deep breath and jumped off the roof entering the hell that awaited him.

Daniel, just waking up with a massive headache, saw his best friend about to jump off of the edge of Purgatory. Daniel leaped to his feat and ran towards Jack, but it was too late, all Daniel could do now was watch as his Best friend plummeted to his doom. Jack hit the ground with loud smack, which seemed to echo in Daniels mind, the impact had killed him. Daniel slumped to the ground and began to weep over the loss of a friend that he had failed to protect.

To be continued…..

**Page 4**


End file.
